


19

by glassglassglassmadeofclass



Series: gg rp fics [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: POV First Person, Set in an AU, Short, Written for a Class, amber does a crying, based off a roleplay, click click goes the funny nephrite, gem galaxies, narrated like shes telling a story in the future, she also gets embarrassed asking for a hug like some kind of LOSER
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassglassglassmadeofclass/pseuds/glassglassglassmadeofclass
Summary: The reef had almost always helped me relax, and back then, relaxation was something rare for me. What happened back at the Kindergarten a few moments prior certainly hadn’t helped the state I already found myself in, anyways.
Series: gg rp fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750852
Kudos: 3





	19

**Author's Note:**

> The Reef belongs to Firelexy and Gem Galaxies, as do Amber gems, and Angelites. im going to excessively credit in every note bc ill feel guilty if i dont lol  
> Mira belongs to Nem/Maverick/City, and Angelite Cabochon 19 (the character not the gem model) belongs to Angel/Test.

The reef had almost always helped me relax, and back then, relaxation was something rare for me. What happened back at the Kindergarten a few moments prior certainly hadn’t helped the state I already found myself in, anyways. 

I liked to sit on the rails surrounding the Reef’s walkway a lot-- made me feel taller, and gave me a better view of the ocean down below. I just had to keep in mind not to drift off-- I was always feeling some horrible mixture of lethargic and exhausted after the incident, and I’m sure falling asleep on a high-up railing and ending up slouching forwards wouldn’t particularly end well for anybody, regardless of what gem type you were. 

I heard a sharp click behind me-- accompanied by footsteps. I wasn’t alarmed, of course. I was in the middle of a highly-populated public area with guards literally 30 feet ahead at the Reef door. If it  _ was _ someone planning something bad, they’d get clapped in under a minute. So, I stood and turned to face whoever made that noise-- and was met with my own reflection in a mirror-like mask, set neatly on the shoulders of a Nephrite. Mira, I think her name was. She was nice-- I don’t think I ever heard her speak, or maybe she just flat-out didn’t. She didn’t do signs, she didn’t talk, and she didn’t do pictures. It was mainly the clicks, that was how she talked-- god only knows what it meant though, I never managed to translate it. 

“Oh, it’s you.” I said, folding my hands together. “Did you need anything?”

Mira only shook her head, more clicks coming from under her mask-- or maybe it was  _ from _ her mask. I also never figured that part out-- whether it was some machination in the helmet making that noise, or her herself.

“Oh, uhm. Alright.” I couldn’t help but feel a bit awkward-- it’d been a long week, and I didn’t really understand her all too well. Did she come to talk? Or was she just checking on me? I didn’t know her too well regardless, so that only added to it.

God, I hated looking at my reflection in her mask.

I tried to strike up conversation another way-- maybe I could find a way to properly communicate with her. “Do you do signs?”   
She shook her head.

“OH! Do you-- uh, do you draw pictures?”   
Mira shook her head again, with more rapidness this time. A hard no, wonderful.

“Is it-- is it the clicks? Do you--”   
Behind us both, the warp pad went off. When the bright beam of light finally dissipated, there floated the form of an Angelite-- 19 to be exact. She was an old friend-- one I’d missed dearly, as she was one of my only friends not completely buried waist-high in the miserable dramatics of my main group. When she came over, standing beside Mira, I’d been eager to turn to face her instead of the mirror mask-- maybe too eager in my movements, seeing as moments later, Mira finally turned and walked off. At least I didn’t have to look at myself anymore, despite how….rude that made me feel. 

“I came to check on you.” 19 leaned over, resting her elbows on the rail. I don’t know why, but it made me feel guilty. I didn’t need to be checked up on. Did she not trust me to be alone by myself or something?

“Oh. Mm.” I sat back down on the rail, facing away from the ocean, and yet not really looking at her either. Eye contact wasn’t something I was good at suddenly, despite my previous knack for social things. “I’m sorry you had to see what happened back there.”   
19 tilted her head to the side, and I could feel her staring at me. “It’s fine. Do you--”   
“It’s just not fair.” I blurted, holding my knees to my chest. “It’s not fair, what she said to me.”   
She scooted forward, pulling herself up and sitting beside me, despite how Angelites seemed to love constantly hovering around. “Do you wanna talk about it?”   
“It’s just-- does she think her morals are more important than what happened to me?” I splayed my hands out exasperatedly. “She even used my OWN ADVICE against me incorrectly! Who DOES THAT?? Of course I believe in second chances but I gave Aven way too many second chances and look where it landed me!” I had pointed to my gem-- thin seams could be seen on the surface, leftover from...old cracks that had been healed, let’s say.

“I’m sure she didn’t mean anything by it. She’s just trying to help her friend.”   
“It was so easy for her to just...brush off what happened.” I mumbled, hiding my face in my pulled up-legs. “She didn’t even try to listen. She heard what she did to me and she immediately tried to discredit it. Like it didn’t even matter how me or Sapphy or anyone else felt about Aven over what she did. And then she even tried to claim she’d never hurt one of her god damn friends, but she hurt me! She...really hurt me.”

19 put a hand on my shoulder, and, as embarrassing as it is to admit, it damn near made me burst into tears. It felt nice, knowing there was someone outside of all this that I could actually talk to. 

“I know this is, eheh, a weird thing to say--” I wiped at my face furiously. “But could I-- could I get a hug? I know it’s stupid sounding but--”   
“No, no, it’s okay.” She slid down off the railing in a quick motion, hovering a few inches off the ground. She leaned over to me, giving me a pat on the head quickly before hugging me close. Holy hell it felt nice. It felt nice, knowing that for once, there was an outsider who would just...listen to me. Wouldn’t try to convince me to see how  _ I  _ felt another way. Wouldn’t try to do anything except just be there for me.

I couldn’t help it. I started crying again, because of course I did. Open sobbing, into her shoulder, while she just stood there holding me. In the middle of public, too, with the guards at the door definitely staring at an authoritative gem just bawling into a member of the service trade. Looking back on it, it’s horrible, really, but I couldn’t care. I couldn’t. I was tired, pent up, angry, feeling hopeless, and feeling like my life was falling apart around me in real time in some horrific nightmare blend-together and here was 19 who was just here to  _ listen _ and not judge me and god it felt so relieving. 

I spent a couple of minutes like that, really, while she held me like a sack of god damn bricks, saying nothing and not doing much. It was comforting, actually. She only pulled away once I’d stopped open-mouth scream-sobbing into her torso, gently placing me down on my feet on the floor below. The area stood quiet, with most other gems having ever-so-subtly power walked away from the little scene I’d caused and the guards standing there looking like they just witnessed a Spinel waddle into a glue trap. 

I took 19’s hand into mine-- having to reach far up, of course, a side effect of being 3’5-- and finally, I mustered the courage to look back up and return her gaze.

“Let’s go. I think I saw the others down by the shore.”


End file.
